


Promise?

by BlueSky374



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Sad Okumura Rin, shiro's alive, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSky374/pseuds/BlueSky374
Summary: So Shiro's alive and he basically walks into the scene where Shura is interrogating Rin.ORRin is freaking out and Shiro is there to help.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy! this is my first fanfic for blue exorcist, comments and constructive criticism very much appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters or Blue Exorcist. 
> 
> :)

“Rin?”  
  
Shiro first didn’t know what to think, walking into a cell with his kid shaking on the floor, blood everywhere, and his apprentice standing over him with a dripping red sword held in her hand.  
  
Just as quickly came the furious rush of anger.  
  
He pushed past Shura roughly, shooting her a dangerous, warning glare as he passed, before slowly approaching Rin. He felt his chest go tight, heart breaking into pieces.  
  
Oh god.  
  
His kid. His kid looked so _scared_.  
  
Shiro didn’t think he’d ever seen Rin look so fucking terrified.  
  
Rin was trembling and hugging his knees to his chest, arms squeezing around his legs even as they quaked. His blue eyes were glazed and frightened, and something heavy dropped in Shiro’s stomach, breath catching in his chest when he heard his kid whimper quietly.  
  
He looked so _broken_.  
  
Shiro slowly knelt down beside Rin, not wanting to frighten him with any sudden movement, but his kid’s gaze was unfocused and he stared terrified at the opposite wall.  
  
“Rin? Hey, kiddo, can you hear me?” Shiro asked gently. The teen just stared straight through him, eyes wide and scared and locked on something neither adults could see. His breaths were coming shorter and quicker, torso heaving as he pressed himself against the cell wall.  
  
“Shit,” Shiro muttered under his breath, “Come on kid, it’s alright. It’s okay, Rin, you’re safe, sweetheart. I’m right here, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
  
No response. Just the wheezing inhales of his son’s struggled gasps.  
  
He mentally debated whether he should touch the panicking kid or not, it might help but it could also freak him out more.  
  
“N-no...no, n-no...pl-please, not him,” Shiro snapped back to attention at Rin’s breathless, shaky pleading. “...n-no! No, d-dad...daddy, p-please...don’t-don’t d-die...” The paladin’s heart shattered, tears blurring his vision. He now knew exactly which nightmare Rin was trapped in.   
  
“I’m here, Rin. I’m here, buddy.” His voice was low and fierce and full of warmth. Shiro reached out, circling an arm around his kid’s trembling figure and pulling Rin into his lap. He ignored the sudden squirming and panicking, instead opting to squeeze Rin closer to his chest, laying his son’s head near his heartbeat and resting his chin on the boy’s messy mop of hair. “I won’t ever leave you, it’s okay. Hush, just breathe, kiddo.” Shiro's breath warmed the cradle of Rin's head as he spoke, pressing a kiss to his kid's soft hair.   
  
Rin flailed for a bit longer before he sagged weakly against his father, out of energy and finally brought out of his nightmare. His hyperventilation slowly decreased under Shiro’s soft counting and reassurances. “-nd out. In...and out. That’s it, kiddo, just focus on my voice and your breathing, okay? In...and out. There you go, good job, buddy.” The exorcist sighed in relief at the increasing calmness of Rin's breaths.  
  
Rin’s gasping finally died down, “D-dad?” his voice was weak and hesitant, so unlike his normally loud, confident kid. Shiro’s stomach twisted, and he furiously blinked back the hot sting behind his pupils.  
  
The exorcist let air flow in and out his tightening lungs, “Y-Yeah, it’s me, sweetheart. You’re safe, and so am I.” He fought to keep his voice steady, though he was pretty sure it shook a little anyway. “It’s gonna be okay, Rin.”  
  
His kid shifted a bit in his arms, curling closer to his warm chest. “Promise?” He buried his face into Shiro’s clothes like a kitten, and the father had to fight a fond smile.  
  
As well as ignore the sharp pain to his heart at the clear uncertainty in his son’s question. “I promise, buddy.” Shiro brought a hand to Rin’s mop of hair, threading his fingers gently through the strands. He smiled at the way his kid melted under his fingertips, a low rumble in his chest showing that he had started to purr contently. Rin’s eyes slipped closed soon after he started, exhausted but finally safe and warm in Shiro's arms.


End file.
